Going Out in Style
by KiraCaseAgent
Summary: Gamzee gets to Karkat's beloved. Karkat/Terezi fluff. Rated T for language. Contains spoilers for those whom are not familiar with the "you really should kneel" phrase.


Earlier this fateful day, the leader of trolls, Karkat Vantas, had received a message from Sollux Captor via PesterChum.

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

TA: hey kk i have some bad news

CG: OH GOG DON'T START OUR CONVERSATION LIKE THAT.

CG: WHAT ABOUT HEY?

TA: n0 im being serious

TA: y0ure probably g0ing to cry

CG: NOT LISTENING.

CG: YOU'RE NOT DEAD AGAIN ARE YOU?

TA: n0 dumbass

TA: but you kn0w gamzee

CG: YES, THE PSYCHO CLOWN FUCKASS.

TA: he got t0 tz

CG: WHAT

CG: YOU'RE LYING.

TA: do i appear t0 be lying kk

TA: i can send you pictures 0f the scene if you d0nt believe me

CG: WHERE IS SHE

CG: TELL ME

TA: she is at her hive

TA: you better hurry

TA: she is bleeding heavily fr0m club beatings

TA: teal everywhere

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling twinArmmageddons [TA]**

TA: i told him we were g0ing to die

TA: n0 one listens t0 sollux

Karkat quickly traveled to The Land of Thought and Flow. He stepped onto the platform and pulled the ropes to get to the treehouse. When he entered, he was graced by the sight of Terezi lying on her back, familiar to her pose when first struck by blindness, although this time she was bleeding and her signature glasses were discarded on the floor; with the left lens cracked and the right crushed. She was scarcely bleeding: gasping small, quick amounts of air quietly and breathing out very slowly, as if she were a crying child. Her hand was clutched around a scalemate; which, at the time, was the only source of comfort.

Karkat had witnessed deaths before - but he knew that if he saw Terezi die, it would be the end of hope for him. Terezi was a strong girl. Not only physically, but very much mentally. She, traditionally, would never allow anyone to step on her. Gamzee, however, bested the young legislator's strength with his high-blooded power.

"TZ... Terezi... wake up." Karkat was choked on red tears - he couldn't utter words without his throat tightening. He was terrified by what could be her downfall.

Terezi only responded with a twitch of her finger and a weak groan. "Oh Gog, Terezi... Fucking speak to me, dumbass! As your leader I command you!" Karkat was not just frustratingly blurting out statements that would enhance her replies. "K..." she tried, letting the scalemate kind of slip out of her hand. "Keep trying!" He ran to her side, his knees soaked in a puddle of her blood. He placed his hand lightly on the side of her head. "Kar-" She stopped mid-word and began to show tears. Those teal tears mixed with the blood upon her face.

"Yes, Terezi, it's me." Karkat lays his head on her on her chest and listened to her heart rate. It was tiny and barely noticeable. "Karkles..." She lifted her hand from the scalemate and grabbed his finger. He sat up and looked at her with beguiling eyes. "Tez, I will get help; don't-" When he was getting up, she kept hold of his finger. "Don't leave."

He nodded and lied on his back, holding hands now with Terezi. "He's going to pay." Karkat confirmed. "I'm going to die, Karkat... so I want to tell you something." She struggled to talk, meanwhile coughing slightly, not enough energy to even do that. "What is it, TZ?" He sort of sniffled at her own certainty of death. "I love you." She seemed to look at Karkat's face lovingly, although she was blind. "Oh Gog, I love you too! I though I was the only-" Terezi let out a final sigh. She was no longer crying, nor in pain. Her chest had stopped pulsing. Her life was ended.

"No...!" Karkat quickly sat up and supported Terezi's head. "I love you Tez!" He kissed her. Of course, the silence in the room made Karkat even more lonely. He cried even harder.

Terezi sat up, sat in his lap, and kissed him passionately. "Thank you for reviving me." She continued to embrace Karkat in a warm hug. "You're welcome, TZ." he whined, still shocked of what could have happened. They stayed with each other in the same pose for hours.


End file.
